


欺负那个抖老师！

by fruit37



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Other, 双性, 触手系 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 抖老师被粉丝的性幻想折腾得很惨的故事





	欺负那个抖老师！

**Author's Note:**

> *触手x抖，本质是粉丝x抖  
> *Loki打酱油  
> *抖老师（暂时的）双性

Tom怀孕了。  
他没有子宫，也没被人操过，但他就是怀孕了。  
Luke焦头烂额，他一上午已经挂了几百个电话了，偏偏又不能关机，而大小网站的记者早就把Tom的房子团团围住，只等着Luke出门之后就扑上去从他嘴里挤点东西出来。  
经济人兼职监护人的Luke以每秒钟爆两个脏字儿的速度在跟人交涉，隔个五六分钟就要大发雷霆一次，还要每隔半小时去隔壁安抚躺在床上被触手屡次操到干高潮的抱着孕肚直哭的Tom，给他喂点水和饼干什么的。Luke简直一个头两个大，恨得咬牙切齿，在心里诅咒那几个不负责任的所谓神明。  
这事儿起因其实挺可笑的。  
最早是高天尊——对，就是那个宇宙长老——跟Thor打了个赌，他说他能满足Loki的一切愿望，只要Loki肯说，他就能做到。雷神对此嗤之以鼻：连阿萨神族都做不到的事情，区区一个宇宙长老能怎么样？你当你是全知全能？而在赌约成立（但Loki毫不知情）的时候，诡计之神正在躲懒。他绕过了瓦尔基里设下的二十多个“对Loki专用陷阱”，随手黑了个Stark私人飞机，大摇大摆地跑去英国找跟他长得仿佛一个模子里刻出来的小演员Tom喝下午茶。  
Tom正好在休假，欢欢喜喜地泡茶烤饼干招待Loki，他家的bobby也很喜欢这位神祇，猛甩尾巴绕着Loki转圈圈。两人一狗窝在被阳光烘地温暖绵软的巨大沙发里，边喝茶边闲聊，不知怎的就扯到了粉丝。  
Loki跟Tom抱怨他的追随者们过分狂热，阿萨的守卫者每天都能在阿斯加德领地边缘看到一群粉丝在那里团团打转，只等着Loki出来领导“军队”。  
“我要一支蝼蚁军队做什么？在水上放片树叶然后看他们上去划小船？”Loki头疼的要死，又不能真对他们做什么——拜托，那可是他的军队诶。  
于是他只好跑来找“又软又傻但不讨人嫌的小演员”吐苦水，Tom早已习以为常，他笑呵呵地给Loki倒茶，留他一起吃晚饭（Tom亲自制作的芝士意大利面外加凯撒沙拉），还要给他念书安慰他。  
“你知道他们只是太喜欢你了，你讨厌他们吗，说实话？”  
Loki侧躺着，脑袋搁在Tom大腿上，不满地动了动，“‘讨厌’和‘麻烦’是完全不一样的概念，你就不会有那种觉得自己的粉丝太狂热太麻烦的时候吗？”  
Tom用手指轻柔按摩诡计之神的太阳穴，抿着嘴琢磨，“有时候他们太热情了，过于热情，我会担心他们的行为会伤害到自己，至于别的就没什么了。”  
“你不担心自己？就我所知，好像你有不少粉丝天天在……因特网上喊着要让你生孩子呢，还有人在盘算着上你的顺序问题，噗嗤。”  
Loki笑得像只小蛇，尖牙都露出来了，Tom无语地弹了他一个脑瓜崩，“你明知道她们只是开玩笑的，那是人类用来表达爱意的方式之一。”  
“包括‘哦我纯洁可爱的小Tom，他根本不知道自己身后的人在用什么样的眼光盯着他的小屁股猛瞧呢’这样的话，也是在开玩笑？”  
Tom瞪大眼睛，“你都从哪里看来的这些东西？Stark不是封锁了你的局域网吗？”  
“哦得了吧，我那是哄他玩的，凡人的技术怎么能限制我啊。”  
“你真是……”Tom叹气，单手慢慢顺着对方乌黑的头发。  
“你真的不好奇吗？”  
“好奇什么？”  
Loki眨眨眼，“我真的很好奇，如果你能亲身体会到你的粉丝们那份狂热的爱的话，是不是还会像现在一样把她们当成无害的存在。”  
“无害的不是她们，是她们的爱，”Tom笑着说，“爱的表达方式有很多种，谁都有权利决定自己如何去爱一个人。”  
“好吧，你说的也有道理，”Loki撇撇嘴，“现在咱们去做晚饭吧，我要三倍芝士。”  
“你会吃胖的。”  
“不，我才不会呢，你是在嫉妒。”

这就是起因。  
Loki怒吼：“所以我只是好奇！那根本算不上个愿望！！”  
高天尊耸耸肩，“冷静点宝贝儿，判定愿望是否成立的不是我，是宇宙准则，它觉得你真心实意想见到那一幕，所以就……”  
“所以就把中庭里所有Tom的粉丝的狂热想法具像化，然后让这个……这到底是个什么东西？龌龊思想集合体？长了十几条腿的透明触角怪？让它去操Tom？Tom还怀孕了？？”  
“不，首先，我得纠正两个错误：第一，那个可怜的小演员没有怀孕，那只不过是看起来——假象而已，毕竟这个愿望还没有强烈到能凭空制造出来个子宫，虽然确实是会在他身上多弄一个洞出来，未必是坏事嘛；第二，那也不是什么龌龊思想集合体，那个东西，准确说，是……是什么来着？”  
一脸苦大仇深的中年女人凑到他耳边小声解释，宇宙长老恍然大悟道：“原来对某个特定人士的性欲汇集在一起之后就会长成那样？”  
“性欲？！”  
“哦，我的小王子，性欲难道不是世界上最美丽的存在吗？”高天尊用咏叹调大声赞美，“Lokita，我的生命之光，欲望之火……”  
“闭上你的嘴不然我就把你跟Thor那个蠢货一起钉在大厦墙上示众，”Loki冷静地抢过高天尊手里的权杖，“按理来说把这玩意儿熔了一切就会恢复原样吧？”  
“别别别，千万别！愿望已经达成，你就算把它烧成灰也没用！”  
“三分钟之内你必须给出解决办法，Luke已经把我的移动电话打爆了，字面意义上的，那玩意儿爆炸之前Luke跟我说Tom已经快脱水了，而那是半小时之前发生的事儿。所以你最好赶紧……”  
“我明白、我明白！”高天尊接住Loki扔掉的权杖，小心地检查了一下，“其实你不用担心，那个愿望本身效力并不强，持续时间最多不超过六个小时。”  
Loki开始回想Tom是从什么时候开始遭殃的，他不知道确切的起始时间，但按照Luke给他的消息来说……他思索了一会儿，下了结论，“也就是说最多再过十几分钟就没事了？”  
“对，没错，就是这样。”  
“那我得走了，他的小经纪人再联系不到我估计会疯掉。”  
“别急着走嘛，”高天尊讨好地凑上去，“我向你保证这只是个意外，给我个弥补的机会如何？”  
Loki冲他露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“好啊，我现在的确有个愿望迫切需要实现。”  
“尽管说，我的小王子！”  
“把你自己和Thor Odinson一起钉在Stark大厦的玻璃墙上去。”

今天本来不该出门的。  
Tom在床上无助地挣扎呻吟，哭得通红的双眼雾蒙蒙地眯着，无数透明的触手蠕动着缠在他身上。他被半倒吊起来，双腿朝着天花板大张，大腿根处黏糊糊的满是乱七八糟的体液。新长出来的女穴已经从羞涩的粉嫩小洞被操成现在红肿软烂的筒状，阴唇被触手用细碎的尖牙（鬼知道这玩意儿为什么会有牙？！）含住连咬带吮，阴蒂则被细小的触手揪起来玩弄，时不时抽打几下；他的后穴一开始只能勉强吞下半截触手，现在已经能含住两根前后抽插扭动的粗壮触手了；而他的嘴巴更可怜：他只有极少数时间被允许喝水吃东西补充体力，剩下的时候里他的嘴一直在被触手塞满，那些坏东西甚至还要往他喉咙里钻——Tom闭着眼不停流泪，喉结上下滚动，一点声音都发不出来。他的乳头早就被啃得肿胀发亮，阴茎在失禁过一次之后也被堵住了，它们不许他再射精，但又不停舔他的阴茎给他快感，于是他只能靠着两个被操到没法合拢的洞高潮。  
Luke正在隔壁屋里打电话，但Tom根本听不清他在说什么，他只能听到自己的屁股被拍打的声音还有扑哧扑哧的水声。最糟糕的就是他的肚子——他的小腹肉眼可见地鼓起来了，就像怀孕四五个月那样，里面的卵还在不老实地滚动，有时不小心压到前列腺的话Tom就会爽到翻白眼，浑身上下猛地痉挛一阵，脚趾头都蜷缩起来。他身上本来为了遮掩汗味就喷了些香水，现在他全身都被汗水浸得湿漉漉的，配着清甜的香水味道更让人兽性大发，他哽咽着摇头，双手无助地扶着自己浑圆的肚子，看起来凄惨无比。而此情此景只会让那些触手更兴奋，下手更狠，操他操得更不遗余力。  
可怜的演员先生根本不知道自己到底做错了什么，他明明只是像平常那样出去跑步，之后路过超市，就顺便进去买了点咖啡……

Tom正站在货架边上仔细对比两包不同产地的咖啡豆，这家超市他常来，大家基本已经不会再露出惊喜的表情聚在一起窃窃私语了。这种气氛让他很舒服，并不是说被粉丝拦住签字合照他就不开心，只是他总是需要那么一点挑选心仪咖啡豆的个人时间的。  
他确定了自己要买的商品，正打算把另一包放回去。就在这时，Tom浑身震颤了下，他感觉到一阵恶寒，而自己的下体仿佛有什么液体正在缓缓流出。  
Tom是一个非常敏感的人，当他突然觉得哪里不对的时候，那么一定是有大祸临头。  
他把咖啡豆塞回货架，急匆匆地往外走，边走边掏出手机拨打第一位紧急联系人。  
“Luke，我现在在家旁边的小超市里，有什么事儿不对头，我现在就回家，请你马上来我家一趟，谢了。”  
“Tom，你生病了？你的声音听起来很不对，你在超市等我，我现在去接你。”  
“不用，我唔——”  
Tom的声音戛然而止，仿佛是被什么东西堵住了嘴，之后是手机摔在地上的声音，还有路人慌乱的叫喊声。  
“Tom？？？Tom？！！”  
这事儿不对劲。  
就算自己认识一个神，哦不，几个神，但这种奇怪的事儿也绝对不是常理上应该发生的。  
Tom惊恐地发现自己的嘴里被空气堵住了，不，不是空气，是种透明的湿漉漉的东西，这东西不止一根，而是一大团。它们从自己的小腿开始攀爬，一路往上，恶狠狠地束缚住他精壮的大腿和试图反抗的双臂，一些触手淫猥地往他的股缝里钻，剩下那些继续向上游走，甚至还缠绕在了他的脖颈上。  
Tom被迫抬起一条腿，结果失去平衡，晃了几下之后朝地上摔去，然而他并没有感受到疼痛——那些透明的东西让他看起来像是悬在空中。超市整个乱套了，一部分人想上来帮助他，却被暴躁的透明触手抽打赶走，另一部分人忙着报警和疏散人群，但这些人都不约而同地被从脸红到耳朵根的Tom吸引住了目光，近乎痴迷地盯着他看。Tom的角度不太好，看不到路人们的神情，他忙着挣扎，却被触手捆绑得更紧，不知为何，他总觉得身上触手的数量似乎增多了。  
大概过了十分钟左右，男人还在努力摆脱束缚，但那些触手越来越多，力量越来越强，他的外套和鞋子已经被扒掉了，现在触手正在尝试解他的腰带。围观群众里有人昏了过去，警察还没赶到，现场一片混乱。  
“Tom！”  
Luke！Tom开心极了，又担心极了，他害怕Luke被这些东西伤害。  
Luke一路奔跑过来，他毫不犹豫地抓住了Tom身上的东西——尽管他根本看不到——用力甩到了地上。  
奇怪的是，刚刚还耀武扬威的那些触手居然就这么被甩开了，不仅如此，它们似乎还很怕Luke的样子，畏畏缩缩地勾住Tom的小腿试探，不敢再往上爬。但尽管这样，当Luke试着把它们踹走的时候，它们却怎么也不肯退开了。  
“算了，Luke，我们先走吧。”  
Tom惊魂未定，眼睛泪汪汪的，整个人虚软地站都站不稳，Luke立刻抓住他的胳膊，让他靠在自己身上，把他硬拖了出去。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我也不知道……唔……”Tom坐上车之后那些触手就又活跃起来，争先恐后地往他身上爬。Luke在开车没法管，Tom又实在挣扎不开——触手又多又重又灵活，男人感觉自己像是被什么黏糊糊的东西整个包围起来了，而那些东西还想继续往他身体里钻。  
Luke一路超速飙回家，车还没停稳，后座门先打开了——经纪人目瞪口呆地看着自家的演员被一团空气包裹着运进屋子里，而那团空气还在边移动边扒男人身上的衣服。  
Luke赶忙跟在后面捡衣服，当他终于把大门锁上之后，空气已经挟持着男人进卧室了。  
经纪人气势汹汹地冲进卧室，然后就被震慑到了：Tom已经被整个扒光，双手被摁在头顶上，双腿大开被固定在身体两侧——很显然那堆东西正跃跃欲试着打算强奸他。Luke愤怒地冲进去打算驱赶这些寡廉鲜耻的东西，却被胡乱抽打出去。Tom终于用舌头把嘴里那根东西顶了出去，他立刻冲Luke大喊：“快去找洛——呜呜———”  
话还没喊完他就被硬赶出去的那根触手堵住了嘴，很显然这根东西进的比之前要深得多，看起来像是被他惹生气了。  
Luke没办法救Tom，实际上，他努力让自己冷静下来，站在门口观察了一阵之后发现，这些触手看起来除了对Tom的肉体感兴趣之外也没什么别的危险性了，他们甚至不介意自己在旁边观看。  
Tom已经空窗这么久了偶尔放纵一次也没什么，大概。  
“你在这里好好呆着，不要怕，我肯定会解决这个问题的。”  
“唔——”  
“你们动作轻点。”  
“唔唔！”  
经纪人果断抛弃了自家演员的贞操，决定去找那几个神好好谈一谈，赶紧把事情解决掉——就算刚才Tom不说，他也知道这件事绝对跟那些唯恐天下不乱的家伙逃不了干系！

Luke就这么走了，Tom知道他一定是去想办法解决掉这件事，但这没法安抚他现在恐慌的情绪——尤其是在一大堆黏糊糊湿漉漉的触手正对他蠢蠢欲动的情况下。然而这还不是最糟糕的情况，更糟糕的事马上就发生了，Tom意识到自己的会阴处凉飕飕的，不是那种接触到冰块的凉，而是……被冷风刮进身体里的凉，怎么回事？！  
这个问题马上就得到了解答：Tom感觉到会阴处有个小口，而那里本该是平滑的，而后某根触手就顺着那个小口不停往身体里挤——痛、不行，会出人命的！  
Tom被吓得直哭，双腿奋力乱蹬。触手们像是被他的拼命劲儿吓到了，忙蹭着他的脸安慰他，又把他嘴里的那根抽出来让他能缓过气来，当然这没什么用。于是触手又把他的下体抬起，把他的腿掰成M字，让他能看到自己被侵犯的下半身，然而这份体贴毫无益处，只是让Tom哭的更惨：他眼睁睁地看着自己的会阴处多了个女性特有的穴出来，粉嫩青涩，甚至还随着他的剧烈喘息在一张一缩，流出一些稀薄的体液出来，而一根较细的触手正插在穴口处，还在努力地往里开拓。  
“不、不行！那里进不去的！”Tom摇着头求饶，眼泪顺着他毛茸茸的侧脸滑到脖颈上，“求求你不要……对……就这样出来吧……啊啊啊！！”  
那根触手先是假装犹豫不定，慢慢退出来，等到Tom稍稍松口气之后猛地直接操进男人的处子穴里，直接插到深处，在男人小腹上微微撑起一个鼓包。  
在Tom凄惨的哭喊声中触手洋洋得意地来回抽动，带出一小股鲜血缓缓流出。其他触手看起来又羡慕又嫉妒，争先恐后地去咬他小巧可爱的阴蒂和薄软的阴唇，又往他女穴里挤。有些触手发觉自己抢不到前面，就往男人圆滚滚的翘屁股和浅粉色的巨大阴茎上打主意，它们先吐出些黏液把那可爱的浅色穴口打湿，而后分成几个细小的触手去按摩那紧绷的小穴，剩下几根包裹住男人的阴茎上下揉搓，不一会儿Tom就哽咽着射了一次，而这些狡猾的家伙就趁着Tom高潮之后全身肌肉放松，一鼓作气挤进了他的后穴里扭动。  
“———！！”  
Tom想尖叫，而后嘴又被堵住，他的嘴唇已经被操肿了，这根触手不像之前的只是堵着不动，它仿佛是在撒气，恶狠狠地捅到男人嗓子眼儿里再整根抽出，连带着女穴和后穴里那几根丧心病狂的粗大触手一起抽插，没几下之后Tom就被操地浑身抽搐，灰绿色的眼珠子整个翻上去，眼泪和口水不停地流下。有些触手实在找不到地方，就去啃他的乳头，戳弄他细小的乳孔，还有的去咬他圆润的肚脐眼，把他的手指和脚趾叼住，一根一根吸嘬出声。这画面看起来十分诡异，也十分情色——一个身高188厘米的大男人正在被空气轮奸，下体被操得一团糟，不管是屁股还是多出来的那个穴，他哭得满脸是泪，身上满是自己喷出的体液。  
Tom近乎绝望了，但只是这样的话还好，还能忍。男人正在给自己打气，脑海中突然出现了奇怪的画面。  
那是什么？  
男人感觉自己的大脑也被侵入了，他的脑中不断出现混乱的画面碎片，而那些画面——虽然他没法看得很清楚——但很显然，都是他自己。  
准确说，是在不同场景中被侵犯的他自己。  
Tom惊喘一声，眼前画面突变。  
他看到自己现在正在舞台上，没错，就是他曾经表演过几十场话剧的那个舞台上——他被铁链束缚着吊起，身上穿着一件朴素的半透明白袍，而他面前是许多看不清脸的人。他们簇拥着他，用手指唇舌膜拜他流着汗水的健壮肉体，用阴茎在他的体内撒下信徒的赤诚。有人用刀子在他的身上划出血痕，有人在他的手心里射出精液，他的嘴被口枷卡住了，说不出话，只能任由他们把自己从里往外侵犯殆尽。  
画面又变了，Tom惊恐地发现自己正躺在一个过分奢华的床上，而身边无一例外全是女人。这些年轻的看不清脸的女孩子们在他身边叽叽喳喳，用不同的玩具玩弄他已经被操熟的两个穴。她们把他的阴唇用夹子夹起来，之后还伸出柔软的手去爱抚他的阴茎，等到Tom再次勃起之后，女孩提起自己的裙子，快乐地坐到Tom腰上——  
“不——！！！”  
这种被迫侵犯别人的感觉实在太违背道德了，而这份背德的快感又过于强烈。Tom崩溃哭叫，想把自己的阴茎从那个潮湿温热的地方抽出来，女孩子俯下身啄吻他的脸颊，在他耳边吐着热气，“Tom，我们深爱的Tom，不要怕，这不是真的，”那张看不清的脸庞影影绰绰，一直在变化，Tom小声啜泣，而后又被女孩子吻了鼻尖，“这是幻想，是我们对你的幻想，你什么都不需要思考，只要享受就好了。”  
“可我没法享受这种……这种……”Tom睁大双眼，努力维持意识——身体的快感汹涌而上，几乎要把他淹没，“我甚至不知道你的名字，我怎么能做这种事，你怎么能做这种……”  
“我没有名字，因为我不是一个人，”女孩子在他身上起起伏伏，一派轻松，看起来呻吟不断的Tom才像是那个被操的，“我们是爱着你的人对你的性幻想的集合体，是一个成真的梦想，今天以后，除了你之外，没人会知道这段时间发生的事情。”  
“那你们呢……？”  
“你现在是在担心我们？”女声听起来很惊讶，“别忘了你是被谁搞成现在这副样子的。”  
Tom脸红了，他的屁股现在也被塞满了东西——他可不想知道都是些什么东西，“我之前不知道你们到底想做什么……好吧，就算知道你们想做什么我也不太能接受……”男人的脸更红了，还开始结巴起来，“算了，就像你说的，我就当这件事不存在吧……”  
女声笑了，“那你可要努力了，这件事会一直持续到四小时三十六分钟之后，加油，别昏过去哦。”  
“什、四小时？！你等等……！”  
Tom的叫声又被堵住了，这些东西就是有打断他尖叫的恶趣味，大概。  
画面又在变化，女孩子们消失了，Tom发现自己又回到了自己的床上，而那些触手正在把他屁股抬高，很显然是在动什么歪脑筋。  
“唔、唔唔！”Tom想说我们可以好好聊聊，说不定可以通过别的方法来搞定接下来的时间，然而触手们——性欲结合体根本不给他这个机会，它们填满了Tom的两个穴，而后开始愉快地射精。  
男人呜咽着哭泣挣扎，然而他紧窄结实的腰腹还是一点点被撑起：那些东西只在他屁股里射出了大股大股的温热液体，却在他的女穴里残忍地产卵。他饱满到戳一戳都仿佛会淌下乳汁的胸部映衬着逐渐鼓起到腹部，让他看起来就像是个怀孕的男人。  
触手们都疯魔了，它们在Tom的体内乱动，一点不顾忌他饱满的孕肚，狂乱地戳刺他的敏感点。Tom被体内滚来滚去的卵和触手逼到极限，他像只被拎起耳朵的兔子一样垂死挣扎，双腿乱蹬，女穴不停高潮，喷出大量散发着荷尔蒙的体液，他的阴茎被触手狠狠吮吸，已经射了三次了。  
现在他只要动一下就浑身酸痛，腰以下几乎麻木——就在这种情况下，Luke进来了。经纪人显然没想到自家傻孩子会被欺负得这么惨，脸色顿时变黑，触手们在他的威压下瑟瑟发抖，连带着Tom都颤抖起来。  
“Luke，你吓到他们了……”  
经纪人挑起一边眉毛，“你的意思是强奸犯被我吓到了？”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“别告诉我你还打算把肚子里的孩子生下来自己抚养，玛丽亚？”  
Tom心虚地不敢再说话，Luke叹口气，倒了杯水喂他慢慢喝掉，“我刚跟Loki那边联系上了，他说他不知道是怎么回事，‘八成是那两个老混蛋搞的鬼，我现在就去找他们算帐’，他的原话，所以你还得再忍一阵。你饿了吗？”  
男人可怜巴巴地点头，Luke又叹了口气——他当初到底为什么要签这只无害到极点的兔子！  
“你在这里等我一下，我去给你弄点饼干。至于你们，暂时给我老实点。”Luke走之前暗暗瞪了空气一眼，他知道那些东西在观察他。  
Luke离开之后触手们纷纷舒展开，在Tom身上爬来爬去，男人终于被他们松开手脚，得以瘫软在床上歇息一阵，然而他肚子里的卵们还在，所以他不敢轻易转身。  
“你们到底是什么做的？”Tom好奇地戳那些湿润软化的东西，它们害羞似的纷纷游走开，“意识集合体就会有实体吗？真神奇……”  
不，被神奇触手轮奸了还能跟它们对话的你才神奇。站在门口的Luke和触手们一起暗暗吐槽。  
事态暂时控制住了，大概。总之Luke留下了水壶和饼干，跟空气说自己每半小时过来一次，你们老实点。然后尽职尽责的经纪人就继续去隔壁进行电话大战了。  
接下来的时间就没有那么难熬了，虽然Tom还是被触手操得脱水了一两次，还失禁了一次——那次他被拖进一个幻境里，在里面他是一个正在拍gv的演员，理所当然地被全片场的人轮奸了。到后来他的小肚子里实在装不下了，哭着求对方射在自己嘴里，结果对方最后选择三人同时在他的女穴，屁股和嘴里射精，大量热液冲刷着他肚子里的卵，穴口又被阴茎堵得严严实实，体液流不出去，这太过火了。Tom哭着潮吹并失禁，像小孩儿一样连哭带闹控诉触手。但触手们一旦开始做爱就丧心病狂，他越哭它们越亢奋，于是等六个小时终于结束之后，Tom已经奄奄一息，字面意义上的。  
他感觉自己体内的卵在蠕动，Tom带着哭腔问这是怎么回事，触手们也不敢再继续欺负他了，只好帮着他挤压小腹排卵。最终在男人沙哑的哭喊声和噗噗的水声之中，十几个滑溜溜的卵从深红色的熟烂女穴中依次滚落到湿透的床单上，慢慢融化掉了。触手们又插进他的穴里帮他把液体们导出，等全部弄干净之后，男人已经合不拢腿了。Tom又喘息了好一阵子，而后哆嗦着摸了摸自己的会阴处——那里一片光滑，什么都没有。  
触手们轻轻碰着他，吮吸他温热湿润的肌肤，把他整个儿包裹起来。Tom再也没力气了，他就在这阵柔和的痒意中沉入梦乡。

Loki三天之后才来见他，这也意味着Thor和高天尊在Stark大厦玻璃上当了三天挂件。  
诡计之神难得有点心虚——毕竟这件事说到底他也参与进去了。演员先生看起来精神状态倒是蛮好的，不如说劳累了六个小时又好好休息了两整天之后他整个人看起来几乎闪闪发亮。Loki小心翼翼地喝着咖啡，生怕面前这只健壮的兔子一个暴起在自己脸上留下牙印。  
“你不用那么害怕吧，”Tom边喝咖啡边瞥他，“我又不会打你。”  
“说的好像你打的过我一样，”Loki撇撇嘴，瞅着对方脸色赶紧又加了一句，“我错了，今天晚饭我做。”  
“乖孩子。”Tom满意地笑了笑。  
Loki在心里腹诽你不过就是留了胡子而已装什么成熟，论年龄你在我面前连受精卵都不算，面上一派温柔乖顺，姿态优雅，“我现在想知道那个问题的答案了。”  
“哪个问题？”  
“你现在还觉得你的粉丝们的爱是无害的吗？”  
可怜的男人差点把咖啡打翻，他擦了擦湿漉漉的胡须，灰绿眼睛左闪右躲就是不敢看Loki，脸红得像个番茄，“这是我跟她们之间的事！”  
“哦……”神祇若有所思，“所以你还是选择护着她们咯？”  
“这不是护不护的问题，”Tom红着脸直视他，“爱就是无害的，有害的不是爱，是以爱为借口的其他行为。”  
“性幻想是无害的吗？”  
“如果只是她们的幻想就当然无害！”男人眯起眼，“到底是谁害得幻想具像化的？”  
“是那两个做事不过脑子的蠢蛋！”过了会儿，Loki又小心翼翼地开口，“你晚上想吃什么？”  
Tom上下打量着他，说：“我要吃柠檬烤鸡，芝士牛肉披萨，还有海鲜焗饭。”  
“……好。”诡计之神哀叹着自己到底是怎么沦落到要给一介凡人做菜的境遇，站起身向厨房走去，“我的围裙呢？”  
“老地方。”  
“我要听你念书。”  
“你想听什么？”  
“唔，Lokasenna吧。”


End file.
